


Firefly

by galaxymindss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Magnus are cute, F/F, Jace is like ow, M/M, Multichapter, Prince!Simon - Freeform, Simon has magic powers and shit, but Clary tags along, idek man, jimon, jimon au, jimon tangled au, simon is like ohhh my Jace is pretty and I hit him with a frying pan, they meet izzy and she starts drooling a bit, thief!jace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxymindss/pseuds/galaxymindss
Summary: In where Simon's been locked in a tower all his life and everything changes when he hits Jace Wayland, well known thief, in the head with a frying pan.(Jimon tangled au)





	1. Counting the Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! If you squint you can see where I gave up (hint it's at the top). I've always wanted to write this and so I did, although it's lowkey shit but oh well. Updates might take a bit, it really depends on how much insipiration I have. I proofread this but there might still be a few typos to so just tell me if there is, and feel free to leave critiques in the comments! Not going to lie I was listening to 'I know it's Today' while writing this from Shrek musical so that explains him counting the days... This will not follow the exact plot of tangled as I'm adding in a few things but parts will be extremely similar! Come bug me on my tumblr: clarynotfairchildd or on my wattpad: -accioclary! I hope you all have a good day/night!

Simon rested his head on his crossed arms, gazing longingly out the window at the stars. He sighed, standing on his tip toes and pulling himself up onto the windowsill, his legs dangling over the side. If he jumped, sure he would break a few things but he would be-

No. Mother was right, he was safe up here. The real world was too dangerous for him. The tower was fun, although after only ten years of being stuck in that place he was going crazy. He was running out of things to do, and he had broken one of his guitar strings, but he was too afraid to ask for another, so he was stuck up here with a broken guitar and nothing to do.

"Honey, come away from the window," his mother said quickly rushing over to him, pulling him off and back onto the floor. He sighed and turned to her.

"But Mother I was ju-" she hushed him, holding her finger up.

"Simon, we've talked about this. You must stay away from the window, you could fall or get hurt," she snapped and then sighed when she saw his face fall. She walked closer to him, resting her hand on his cheek. "Darling, I love you, and I just want what's best for you, which is staying in here, where you are safe, now come on, Mother is feeling a bit tired." She said walking over and sitting in a chair, holding out her palms. He nodded mumbling a quiet "yes mother" and going to kneel in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine," he sang softly, his hands glowing a bright yellow. He stood up, keeping his eyes down, not meeting his mothers eyes.

"Thank you dear," his mother, Freya spoke, smiling at him, and Simon not noticing how her hair lost its grey streaks and returned to its normal light brown. "I'm going to head to bed, please sleep well my firefly," she said standing and kissing the top of his head. He nodded and she walked up the stairs to retire for the night. 

Once she was out of sight Simon quickly ran back over to the window, pulling himself up to sit on the windowsill again. He rested his head against the side, enjoying the way the cold night air felt on his skin. Day three thousand six hundred and twelve.   
\-----  
"Come on Simon! Just for a few minutes? Please?" His best friend, Clary begged from her spot on the ground. He laughed, swinging his feet back and fourth, holding tightly to the book in his lap.

"No Clary, I like it up here, now hush, the books almost finished," he scolded and she sighed, sitting back down, twirling a piece of grass between her fingers. "And the prince held the princesses hands in his, gazing at her beautiful blonde hair spread across her pillow. He pressed his lips against her rosy ones and her eyes fluttered open. He pulled back and she slowly sat up, kindly thanking him for rescuing her. They ran away from the tower hand in hand, he soon proposed on one knee, and she shouted yes happily hugging him. The two lived happily ever after in their large castle," he read, closing the book and smiling down at Clary who looked confused.

"Didn't she find that, I don't know, creepy? Some random guy is kissing her when she wakes up I mean it's nonsense," she said rocking back and fourth. Simon laughed shrugging.

"It's a fairytale, it's not supposed to make since," he told her smiling. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on Simon, it's so much better down here, and you wouldn't have to constantly read the same books over and over again! Just for a few minutes," she pleaded and he shook his head.

"No Clary, I am perfectly happy up here." She scoffed.

"Simon, you're fifteen and you've never touched the ground or even fully been outside, sounds horribly boring to me," she said and he shook his head again. 

"No, now you have to go, Mother will be home soon and she can't see you," he told her. She sighed and stood up, brushing her pants and quickly running out the small opening to the large field, sending him a quick wave.

It did look amazing out there, maybe he could follow Clary and be-no mother was right. It's dangerous out there. He had to stay here. Day five thousand, four hundred and thirty seven.  
\----  
"So, uh tomorrows my birthday," Simon said quietly to his Mother who was poking and prodding at her face in the body length mirror. He lightly kicked the floor, tapping his hand against his thigh in attempts of containing his nervousness.

"That can't be possible, I swear you had a birthday last year," she said pausing her prodding to look at him in the mirror.

"Well, uh they're kind of a yearly thing," he said laughing, his arms flailing around as he spoke rapidly. 

"Well okay, what about your birthday?" She asked, turning towards him, her arms crossed over her chest.

He took a deep breath. 'Okay you can do this, Simon. Just tell her you want to see the lights, just tell her.' 

"I want to see the lights! Please mother! That's all I want for my birthday, I swear I won't ask for anything ever again," he pleaded, looking for any sign of emotion on his Mother's face. 

"No. Simon you are not allowed to leave, and lights? You must mean stars, dear," she told him. He shook his head quickly rushing over and grabbing his journal, and flipping to a page. He held out the map he drew of the stars to her.

"No, I mapped the stars, they're year round but these, they only come on my birthday Mother! I know that I'm meant to see them, I can't help but feel that maybe they were for-"

"No Simon! I said no! Listen to me, you are not allowed to ever leave this tower. So deal with it," she snapped and he let his arms fall to his sides, a frown pulling at his chapped lips. 

"O-okay, well uh I just thought of something I want, uh maybe a new guitar? I know it's a three days journey to the merchant, but mines broken, please?" He asked his voice quiet. His mother sighed.

"Fine, but I must set out now," she grabbed her bag that she always had packed and kissed his forehead, rubbing his cheek with her hand, "I'll see you in three days time." He nodded. "I love you."

"I love you more," he mumbled and she nodded, going to the window and siding her legs over, stepping into the wooden plank held up by rope. Simon sighed and walked over, lowering her down as she waved.

Once she was out of sight Simon could feel tears pricking his eyes. He sniffled, rubbing them. Why did he even have hope that she would say yes? It's dangerous in the world, and she was just doing what's best for him, and he knew that. But then why did he feel so-bad? He should be grateful he saved him from getting killed. 

He jumped when he heard someone softly talking.

"Hello pretty crown, finally we're-ah!" The guy fell over and Simon squeaked, the frying pan that he had randomly grabbed from a table near him in his hands, held up in the air. 

"Are you kidding me?"


	2. Let the Journey Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In where Simon, Jace and Clary begin their journey.

Jace groaned, fluttering his eyes open and then hissing as the bright light hit his eyes, tightly shutting them again. He took a few moments to himself, let out a breath, and then slowly opened his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the harsh light. His brain went into panic mode when his eyes found the rope that was securing him to a green chair. 

He grunted, struggling against them and attempting to rock back and fourth, hoping he would fall backwards and have a slight chance of breaking it, or looking ridiculous, but he was rooting for the former. 

He tried to turn his head when he heard hushed whispers, but soon found that just his luck, there was a rope around his neck as well, although a much thinner one, it was still there. 

"Hello? What the hell? Have I been kidnaped? I know I'm pretty but just let me go, and we won't have a problem," Jace spoke, trying to hide the panic in his tone. He really didn't do well tied up, he preferred being in full control of all his body parts, thank you very much.

"We already have a problem, let's start with the fact that you think it's cool to come into some random tower-who may I remind you belongs to my best-" he heard a girl's voice say, but she was cut off by a hushed, "Clary!" 

He heard a groan and footsteps coming closer to him, until he could hear someone breathing behind him. Jace felt the hair on his neck stand up, and he shifted uncomfortably. He shivered when somebody ran their finger along his jawline until they were standing in front of him, their head tilted curiously. 

In front of him stood a short girl with loose, long, red curls framing her face, her face was so close to his that he was able to see the light freckles that were sprinkled across the bridge of her nose to under her dull green eyes. She removed her finger from his jaw and bit her lip, her eyes scanning across his face, and then her arm raised and Jace blinked his eyes a few times, flinching as he prepared for her to slap him. 

She looked at him confused as she waved somebody over. He relaxed as a dark haired guy quickly walked over, Jace hearing him stumble as he did so. The guy tugged the girl, who Jace was now just assuming was this so called Clary, whispering into her ear. She sighed and stood up straight, stepping behind the guy as he stepped forward and Jace chuckled as he saw him holding a frying pan of all things.

"Don't laugh. We're the ones who have the power here, so uh-hush up! Who are you? What are you doing here? Are you here to kill me? Cause if you are I will- wait no Clary will seriously injure you," the guy said, putting the handle of the frying pan under Jace's chin and lifting it up so Jace had no choice but make eye contact with him.

"Chill out, I just came here for some peace and quiet, which I'm clearly not going to get a lot of. And no, I'm not here to kill you, not sure why you would think that, and really? She looks like a thimble," he said, narrowing his eyes. Clary muttered a few threats as she stomped her foot, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I will hit you with this again," the guy threatened, removing the handle from under Jace's chin and holding it up. He then turned toward Clary and they exchanged a few whispers, and just as soon as it started the guy turned back towards him.

"We found your precious crown, and we are willing to make a deal," the guy told Jace, his voice low. Jace scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Just give it back and I'll be on my way," he said, letting his head fall to the side.

"No. The deal is you take Simon to see the lights, and you get your crown back," Clary said, gesturing to the guy now known as, Simon, who nodded.

"What lights?" He asked and Simon sighed.

"The ones that happen once year, on my birthday; August Eighteenth."

Jace rolled his eyes again, and Clary huffed, scrunching her nose up at him.

"I don't take people places. Now give me back my bag."

Clary walked over to a stair and pulled up the wood, grabbing his bag into her hands and walking back over to him, dangling it in his face with a mock pout on her lips.

"Oh you can have it," she let it go closer to his face and he went to bite her hand but she pulled it quickly back, smirking, "as soon as you take Simon to see the lights."

Jace mulled it over in his mind, he could take Simon to see the lights the king and queen sent out and get his crown back, or he could get thrown from the tower window and not get the crown back. His options were very limited. He sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll take you to see the damn lights."

Simon smiled widely and Jace couldn't help but let his lips tug into a small smile of his own. Clary smiled as well and hugged Simon tightly.

"Thank you! I'm so excited!" Simon babbled, dropping the frying pan, his hands flying around wildly as he talked.

"Yes yes so exciting, now please untie me from this chair," Jace said and Simon nodded, walking over and leaning over Jace to undo the knots, Jace holding his breath from Simon's close proximity making him uncomfortable.

"There! Now come on! Let's go!" Simon said stepping back as Jace rubbed his wrists, standing up and removing the rope from his ankles.

"Woah slow down, do you have anything, like clothes or food?" Jace asked. Simon nodded as Clary brought out a satchel which was clearly filled with clothes. She then got his bag and waved it teasingly in front of him, he went out to snatch it and she once again pulled it away, keeping eye contact with him as she slung it around her shoulder.

"I'll give it back once Simon's sees the lights," she told him, adjusting the bag. He glared at her as Simon shifted uncomfortably.

"No, you aren't coming. Don't think I'd be able to deal with you," he said. She rolled her eyes as she went to the window, her legs dangling off. "If he goes, I go. We're a package deal, buddy. If you want one of us you get both. Come on Simon lower me down and then I'll help you," she said stepping onto the small wooden platform, Simon quickly rushing to the window, lowering her down with shaky hands.

Jace sighed walking up and clapping Simon's shoulder, the smaller boy jumping in response.

"Good luck," Jace said, grabbing the rope from the platform and sliding down it, whooping as he slid, his feet hitting he ground with a loud thud. 

Simon, being the last left in the tower sighed, picking up the frying pan and tightening his grip on his bag.

"Come on, you can do it Si!" He heard Clary call and he sat on the windowsill, glancing at Clary who gave him a reassuring nod as he slowly placed his feet into the platform, feeling it starting to lower almost immediately. 

He was doing this. He was really leaving his tower after almost eighteen years. He was doing it, and he had his best friend, and some random guy they had blackmailed into helping them, by his side. 

He held on tightly to the rope when he felt it jerk to a stop, the ground just one step away. He bit his lip and jumped off, his feet hitting the ground with a soft thud. 

He took a deep breath and crouched down, dropping his stuff in substitute for handfuls of grass. A large grin broke out onto his face as he dropped the grass and ran over to the small pond by the tower, taking a handful of the water and watching it drip between his finger tips. 

"Clary look! The grass, it's just how I imagined it would always be! And the water! It has bits of leaves in it, and I love it!" He gushed running over to Clary and picking her up, twirling her around as she giggled. 

"I told you, you were missing a lot!" She said once he set her down, running a hand through her hand as she smiled at him.

"This is all sweet and heartwarming, but if we want to get to a reasonable camping place by sundown we need to leave now," Jace said inspecting his nails. Clary huffed and began her walk out of the field, Jace following after her.

Simon glanced back at the tower briefly, picked up his stuff and jogged to catch up with his best friend and travel guide. This felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the wait! I hope the long chapter makes up for it! Feel free to give me critiques in the comments or point out any typos! Come visit me on my Wattpad: -accioclary, or my Tumblr: clarynotfairchildd!


	3. Drinking your food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In where Clary really likes soup and Simon makes a deal.

    The three had been walking for over an hour now, with the occasional stop for Simon who was racing between different trees and plants, excitedly taking everything in. Jace couldn't find it in himself to be annoyed. Hell, if he was in Simon’s position he couldn't say that he wouldn't act the same way, with of course, a little more dignity. Simon had shoved several different flowers in his hair resulting in a colorful assortment decorating his brown locks.

  Clary just smiled fondly at him, her hand secured tightly on her bag. She had managed to shove his satchel into hers so Jace had no chance of stealing it back without making a scene.

 The path forked off, and Simon looked to Jace to determine which way they should take. Now, Jace could always lead them the wrong way and stall his time until he could figure out how to get his crown back, but knowing  Clary she’d see through him. So he took the path on the left, ducking under a few branches, Clary and Simon following after him.

 After a few more minutes of walking, Jace stopped.

 “Something wrong?” Simon asked, coming to stand besides him. Jace shook his head.

 “No, but are you guys hungry? I know a great place to eat,” Jace asked. Clary looked towards Simon who smiled.

 “Yea, we could eat,” she replied. Jace clapped his hands together, smiling.

 “Great! It’s just down the path a couple minutes.”

 The _Hunter’s Moon_ was a small, dingy looking bar that made Simon’s skin crawl. But Jace seemed to have no issues when he happily stepped inside, ignoring the looks he got from the patrons. He took a seat at the bar, and Simon hurried after him, Clary warrily following him, glaring at anyone who starred to long.

 “They have food here?” Simon asked, hunching his shoulders. Jace nodded.

 “Oh yea, they have all sorts of stuff that I’m sure you’ll love,” Jace said, rubbing Simon’s shoulder for a moment.

 A tall, curly haired girl who was busy drying a glass, eyed them up.

 “And what can I get for you?” She asked. Simon’s eyes flickered to the small wooden square pined to her shirt with the name _Maia_ engraved.

 “I’ll just take a water, gotta keep my head clear y’know,” Jace said, flashing Maia a smile. She scrunched her nose at him before looking towards Simon, her face softening at his terrified expression.

“And for you?” She asked. He gulped, he didn't really trust anything from here. Mother always said that bars were evil places where monsters enjoyed preying on innocent people.

 “Nothing...I’m not hungry,” he said, clearing his throat. She nodded, humming in response before looking towards Clary.

 “Uh, do you have soup?” She asked. That was one of the weird things about Clary, her weird obsession with soups and stews of all kind. She told Simon she liked the thought of being able to drink her food.

 Maia gave her a weird look.

 “We have cheddar broccoli, although I wouldn’t recommend it. It isn’t great,” she said, letting out a small laugh and setting the glass down.

 Clary waved her off.

 “All soup is good. I’ll just take a cup of that and some water please,” she said. Maia nodded, grabbing the glass she just cleaned and one off the top of a stack. She then grabbed a pitcher filled with water, pouring it into the glasses and sliding them forwards.

 Jace flashed her a smile.

 “Thanks, you’ve always been my favorite sever,” he said, picking up his glass and tipping it towards her before taking a sip. She scrunched up her face, rolling her eyes.

 “I spit in it,” she bit out before making her way towards the back, bowl in hand.

 “She’s pleasant!” Clary said smiling, looking towards Simon and laughing.

 Maia soon came back with the bowl, now filled with a thick, orange soup with small chunks of green which Simon assumed was the broccoli. She set it in front of Clary before going off to help another customer.

 Clary hummed, grabbing the large spoon and pushing it into her mouth, groaning in approval.

 “Good?” Jace asked, grimacing. Clary nodded just as someone roughly pulled Jace off the stool by his shoulder. Jace stumbled backwards, dropping his glass to the floor, shattering it into small, sharp pieces.

 Jace glanced over the man whose hand was clutching his shoulder. He was at least a head taller than Jace, with thick, dark hair coming down to his ears. Scars littered his face, and he gave Jace a nasty scowl.

 “You Jace Wayland?” He asked, shoving a piece of paper in Jace’s face. It was a WANTED poster, his grinning face drawn almost perfectly under the big, red letters. “ _WANTED ALIVE,”_ it read. Jace gulped.

 “What the hell? Listen here buddy-“ Clary started, yelping when the man shoved her away, knocking her to the floor. Simon rushed over to her and she swatted the hand he held out towards her, her face scrunched up as she held up one of her hands, glass shards sticking from her palm, small trails of blood dripping down. Simon’s eyes widened.

 “Cool it,” Maia ordered, walking closer to the bar, glancing at the poster and then back towards Jace with a small nod. “Knew I recognized you. Gretel, go get the guards.”

 A short, white haired girl stood up from her chair, laughing quietly to herself as she hurried from the bar.

 “Guys, listen, we can all get along can’t we?” Jace asked, holding up his hands. He looked towards Maia. “Just call off your dogs and we can talk about this.”

 Maia let a low growl emerge from her throat as she made her way around the bar until she was standing in front of Jace. He couldn’t help but be intimated . She glanced him up and down.

 “So you’re _the_ Jace Wayland, huh?” She walked around him, inspecting every inch of him. Jace went to back away but the man held tighter to him, grabbing his collar and pulling back so that if Jace were to try and push forward he would surely choke.

 “Jace, what are they talking about? What have you done?” Simon asked, pressing a piece of his shirt that he had ripped to Clary’s bleeding hand.

 “Nothing, Simon. These people are just insane.” Jace replied, nearly spitting it out. Maia scoffed.

 “Your friend here is a thief. A thief who thought it would be a glorious idea to steal from the royal family,” Maia explained and Simon frowned.

 “Jace, what’s going on?” Simon asked. Jace shoved the man off of him, turning to punch him but was stopped by several of the bar’s patrons surrounding him, all shouting things, some of anger and some of fascination as they made grabby hands.

“I’m going to get that reward money!” One yelled, reaching for Jace.

 “Don’t even think about if, Harold! Sit your bald ass down and eat your soup!” Another replied.

 Simon’s eyes widened as he took in all the chaos, he removed his hand from Clary’s ignoring the blood drying on his finger tips and her small hiss of pain. He stood up on one of the stools, taking a moment to balance himself. On his way onto the stool he had slipped his frying pan from Clary’s bag. He rose his arms, tightly holding to the handle before bringing it onto the bar with a loud _clang!_

 Heads snapped towards him.

 “Shut up!” He yelled, slightly out of breath from his quick actions. “I need him! None of you are turning him in, okay?! I just- I really need to see the lights and he’s promised to take me. It’s my dream, don’t you guys have dreams?!?So- so please put him down!” Simon said, hoping they all ignored the quiver in his voice.

 Maia pushed through the crowd of people, coming to stand in front of Simon, cocking her hip out.

 “The lights?” She asked him. He nodded, crawling down from the stool and rubbing his arm, avoiding eye contact.

 “Yea, the lights. Yknow, the ones every year. They happen every year on my birthday, which- now that I’m thinking about it, I’m sure you don’t know but still-“ He rambled, quickly hushing as Maia held a hand up, a knowing look passing her face.

 “Fine. He can take you to see the lights, after all, who am I to deny someone of a dream?” She said smiling sadly at him. Simon let out a breath of relief.

 “Oh thank god, thank you so-“ she cut him off again.

 “On one condition. You bring him back here once you’re finished and let us turn him in for the reward money. I want new countertops,” she said shrugging, holding her hand out towards him.

 Simon bit his lip, clearly hesitant. He looked towards Jace who gave him a pleading look. Clay huffed, standing up and coming to stand next to Simon.

 “Come on, Si. It’s our only option,” she whispered to him, still holding tightly to her no longer bleeding hand. He sighed. Glancing at Maia’s outstretched hand. He slowly raised his own to clasp in hers, giving it a gentle, finalizing shake.

 “Deal.” He said softly. Maia smiled just as Jace frowned.

 “Pleasure doing business with you,” she said happily. The patrons backed away from Jace, grumbling to themselves as they went to return to their previous activities.

 Jace rushed over to Simon, his face scrunched.

 “Simon, please don’t tell me you actually plan to hand me over like some- some-“ And right before Simon was about to respond, a guilty look washing over his face, there was a loud thud. The door slammed open, a proud Gretel walking in, castle guards on her heels.

 “I got the guards!” She announced to the room, hands behind her back.

 “Ah damn. I didn’t even get to finish my soup.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......Hi. How’s it going? I know it’s been like a little over a year since I’ve updated this fic, and I’m super duper sorry please forgive me. Also shoutout to Buttface4991 (lovely name by the way!) for commenting on the second chapter recently and helping me get some of my inspiration back for this fic. And I hope this long chapter satisfies you lovelies for a bit while I write the next chapter (which I promise will not take me a year to write!) And as always, have a lovely day/night and hope you enjoy the gangs shenanigans :) (Also I did read through this but I probably missed something so if I did feel free to point it out!)


End file.
